Part of Me: Revolutionary
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: (REWRITE) Elsa was uptight, Jack was confident. Opposites, like night and day. When they meet on the streets of Arendelle, they become friends for life, but when a day on the ice breaks them apart, ice created by Elsa herself, all hope is lost. He comes back against all odds, but with Pitch out to destroy Jack, he goes after Elsa herself... (FEATURES RAPUNZEL AND EUGENE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my rewrite of my story '_Part of Me_'. This is edited by my friend _Dawn's Chilling in the__ TARDIS_, incase you were wondering, and this is _Jelsa_, as you would know if you've read the original. To those who _have_ read the original, don't spoil it for the others, and those who haven't again, _welcome_!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_1,164 words_

_**13th of June, 1809**_

* * *

><p>Ice, is water frozen into solid state. A shiver down the back of your neck, and the break of your heart when a loved one betrays you. Ice, is beauty, danger, and a hundred-eyed monster. It is powerful, and has a magic that can't be controlled. It's a monster, that attacks you in your sleep, and freezes you solid. It can make you seem horrible.<p>

It can cause you to isolate the people you love, and the people who love you, in the blink of an eye, because of the dangers it possesses. A shatter inside of you as you realise that you will never be normal - forever a monster - and never a person.

Imagine, not being able to escape it.

Imagine, never leaving your bedroom, and from time to time wishing that you could, no matter how dangerous.

Think about it for a moment. How desperate would you be? How hard would you try, to compete with the storm inside.

Princess Elisabeth Henrietta Schleswich-Glücksburg was forever locked indoors, because of this exact reason. She looked in a mirror, seeing a monster. She stared at the ice she created, unfeeling the cold. They tried to keep her in, and, for a while, she did. She would stare over at the sunny, warm, and delightful kingdom of Arendelle, and smiled at the people. Sometimes, they smiled back, but that was extremely rare.

She wondered if there were something wrong with her, sometimes. If maybe she was the problem. Doctors had spoken with her father of the prospects of a _mutant gene_, which the Princess didn't know the meaning of, and apparently, neither did King Agðar. Eventually, she was at loss - she wanted to play with her sister, Anna, and meet the townspeople of Arendelle. She saw her sister through her window, meeting boys and chatting with girls. She would stare at her sister, some days, wishing (though she felt guilty afterwards) that it had been the other way around. She wished that the younger Princess Anna had been cursed with this _glaciokinesis_, as it was so named by her mother. Queen Iðunn was alot more understanding, and helped Elsa.

"_Guds løfte_," she would say, "your powers, this amazing gift, is special - it makes you extra special - it doesn't define who you are on the _inne_," she would then point at the young blonde's heart, then move the same hand and place it over her own, "you are special."

The young crown princess always felt guilty when she thought of leaving. She always had the thought of how it would crush their hearts if they ever discovered her desire to leave her room. Though, some days, she got as far as the large, triangular window, with her hood over her face and her satchel across her body. She would reach for the latch - but never able to do it.

Except for _that day._

She was minimally dressed - as a way to not attract attention. A simple, ice blue dress, with a floral pattern. Sweetheart neckline, and capped sleeves, with a simple white belt. Flowy, to allow comfort. Elsa reached for her brown hood, and pulled it over her head. Her satchel, which was a gift from her uncle, was slung over her body, with money inside the pouch.

"_I'll be back,_" she told herself, "_I'm not gone forever._"

She carefully crept towards the window, daring not to make a sound, as it was very early in the morning, and her parents slept in the room below. With a shaking, gloved hand, she reached for the latch, and a summer breeze brushed past her, blowing her hood off her head. Elsa bit her lip and undid the braid in her hair.

It blew in the subtle wind, gracefully waving behind her. She smiled.

"This is _fantastisk_!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the windowsill.

She heard a slight cough from below, and immediately stopped dead, and her face paled immensely.

Slowly, she removed the ivory glove from her hands, and raised them slightly out from the windowsill.

"_Please,_" she muttered to herself, "_I'm begging you, let this work_..."

A mountain of snow erupted, fresh out of the ground, and she moulded it into a slide. Elsa mentally applauded her work of art, then stepped onto it. She slid, arms in the air, skidding over it. It melted as her shoes met with the ground. The princess pat down her dress and gave the snow a thumbs up, although she knew it wouldn't matter if she had or not. She out her gloves back on, then raised her hood, and made her way through the garden and out the back way of the castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa made her way to the village, and avoided the guards the best she could. She passed many shops and trees, all shimmering in the sunlight. She saw horses in their stables, the orphanage, and a path leading into the forest. The sound of a creak nearby and the faint smell of petrichor filled her senses. She smiled and walked down the cobbled street.<p>

"_The people here_," she thought pointedly, "_they're so happy... yet so sad..._"

She walked up to a boy. He had a cloak, similar to hers, but lacking the hood, and kobicha-brown spiky hair with eyes and pants to match. He wore no shoes.

"Excuse me," she asked, looking down, "why are the people here so sad?"

He looked at her strangely, "They're... not sad..." he said hesitantly.

"But..." she frowned, "They laugh to much... to much smiling, grinning... it's unnatural..."

"Well, aren't you a right little investigator, you?" he spoke to her like a child, "what's your name?" he grinned.

"Uh..." Elsa did some quick thinking, "Betsy..." Betsy was a pet name that her grandmother on her mother's side used to call her, as a pet name for _Elisabeth._

"_Betsy_?" he coughed through laughter, "Weird name, short for... _Elisabeth_?"

She looked down, "Yeah..." she said awkwardly.

"Hmm..." he then said, "How old are you?"

"_fjorten_," she said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

He coughed through laughter again, "Well, how do you not know?" he said, "The people of this town, they are haunted by their nightmares..." he puffed out his chest.

"Well, what's your name?" Elsa asked him.

He tilted his head to either side, "Jackson - but I prefer Jack - Overland"

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAGICAL REWRITINGNESS - Do you like it? I think it's FAB-OO-LUSH!<strong>_

_EtharahxBennica_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_976 words_

_**13th of June, 1809**_

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the playfulness and confidence that he radiated, maybe Elsa was just desperate for a friend, even. She didn't know, but, she did know that <em>Betsy<em> was probably the worst name she could've used.

_He tilted his head to either side, "Jackson - but I prefer Jack - Overland"_

_"Overland..." the blonde muttered, "Not really a Norwegian surname."_

_He licked his cracked bottom lip, "It's not, it's actually English, my ancestors are from Great Britain."_

_There was an awkward silence that hung in the air after he said that. Elsa almost thought he was bored with her, and was about to walk away. He coughed, a horrible chest cough that you get when you've got a cold._

_"So, _Betsy_," he looked away gawkily, "Your parents must have hated you if they named you a name for a _cow_,"_

Elsa regret picking that name at that moment.

_"It's not a cow's name" she said defiantly, "My name is Elisabeth - and my sister isn't a cow either, her name is Adrianna,"_

She quickly stopped talking when she realised what she had said - the biggest clue about her identity.

Jack nodded and raised one eyebrow, coughed again.

"Are you sick?" Elsa asked him, trying to distract him.

"A little - just, hayfever - not a cold, can't be a cold. I like cold." he rambled on, Elsa bit her lip in anticipation, hoping he doesn't discover the now-prominently obvious.

His eyes shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I could show you around the place, like a date, except, not like a date, because you're, well" he gestured to all of her, "and I'm, well," he pointed to his chest, "and I'm a little..."

She giggled, and Jack stopped abruptly.

"What's so funny?" he asked nervously.

She made a swift movement with her hand that lowered her hood accidentally, before she responded, "You're what's so funny."

Normally, Jack would have taken this as a compliment, but when she said it, it just made him feel ten times worse, because of embarrassment. Normally, he _is_ funny. He says so himself, but the awkward version of him that comes bursting out of him when he's tired and has no idea what to say - long story short: that's the part of him that he hates the most.

"Wait-" he said, staring at her large, bright, teal eyes, "I feel like I've seen you before."

"_Dritt_!" she mentally slapped herself, while hastily putting her hood back on, "_He suspects..._"

He shook himself, "Nah," he concluded, "I couldn't have - I mean, it's not like you're famous, I would have known straight away."

"_Except for the part where I was locked in a castle for six years,_" she said mentally, but aloud, she just went along, "Pfft! Yeah! Plus, would I be famous? Like, really?"

He frowned and forced a smile, "_Right_..." he said, "So, about that tour..."

* * *

><p>Elsa quickly realised that Arendelle had a lot more depth in it then it's infamous sunny days and too-happy people. Houses and shops went right along the border of the forest until it eventually died out to a thin, cobbled pathway leading to, what Jack told her, was the local Trading Post. Why it was in the middle of a forest, she had no idea. Maybe the Ice Harvesters needed to occasionally pick up goods?<p>

There were blocks and blocks of houses with steep roofs, and shops with open stalls containing interesting things Elsa had never seen in her life, which the brunette boy was very quick to pick up on. She smiled at all the passers-by, and walked quickly, ahead of Jack. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Jack laughing at her strange reactions to things that seemed perfectly normal, in his opinion.

He turned around when he heard breathing on his neck, and saw a girl about two heads shorter than he was, looking up at him with eyes the colour of Artichokes, and classic blonde hair with a tinge of red.

"Oh..." he said slowly, "Hello, Carissa,"

She squeaked and hugged him, "Jackyyyyyyyyyyy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," he repeated, "No, Carissa, please... go away,"

She pouted, "But you're practically my boyfriend!"

He shook his head viciously, "No, I am definitely not..."

Elsa turned around when she realised Jack was no longer behind her, and saw his discomfort around this girl.

She crept up behind him, and then shouted loudly, "Oh! There you are Jack!"

"_So much for _low profile_..._" she thought

He frowned, and she nudged him slightly.

"Oh..." he said for the third time, "Oh!" he realised, "Yeah, Carissa, this is Elisabeth... my..." he tried to come up with a cover story quickly, and failed.

"His _girlfriend_," she spared him the embarrassment, and stressed the word.

The girl, apparently called Carissa, pouted again, "But..."

She turned around and marched away, muttering darkly.

He looked at Elsa, "You saved me there, _Betsy_..."

She looked down at her feet, "Actually, I'm not-"

"I know," he said, "You're the princess, aren't you?"

_"Great, _low profile, _yeah right."_

Her mouth opened and closed several times, "How did you know?"

"You pretty much told me. You're _fjorten_; the same age as the princess; your eyes are identical to the queen's; your name is _Elisabeth_ and you told me yourself, your sister is named Adrianna," he took a breath, "I don't know why you were locked in the castle while Princess Anna could leave, but I know one thing, you are the crown _Princess Elisabeth Henrietta Schleswich-Glückspurg_, future queen of Arendelle."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE<span>_:****_ Okay, I have decided, updates every week. If I don't, you can... throw marshmallows at me... _**

_EtharahxBennica_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_866 words_

_**8th of October, 1809**_

* * *

><p>From that point onwards, Elsa and Jack met up everytime she managed to get away, which she resolved to be atleast once a fortnight. She couldn't bare stealing at the walls anymore, or hearing Gerda knocking at her door all the time, asking her if she needed anything. That woman - she was never going to learn that Elsa only wanted to leave, so she could go out with all the other children. Occasionally, she would catch glimpses of Anna through her window. Elsa would reflect on the times she had spent with her younger sister.<p>

Princess Adrianna Bethan Schleswich-Glückspurg was her sister's full name. She was a free spirit, with less responsibilities that were set for her future. Elsa remembers when she was born, very clearly, because it was the day she discovered her powers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eleven Years Previously<em>**

_Elsa didn't understand why her mother was becoming larger and larger - the most she knew was that some day soon, she would have a younger sister. If they were male, they would be called _Henrik Fletcher, _a girl, it would be called _Adrianna Bethan. _The three-year-old crown princess already hated the future sibling. It chewed up all of her parents' attention, and left her feeling cold inside. They would shake off any thing that she said or did. Occasionally, Elsa felt like she had no reason to breathe anymore, but in those times, she would lift up her chin and put on a forced smile. That's when she realised that, as her parents' duties as King and Queen, they had to give Elsa siblings, in the chance that she doomed herself, somehow._

_One day, Elsa heard the cries of her mother and ran to fetch Gerda, whom came along with the King._

_"Elsa," he said hurriedly, "Stay here."_

_He then ran off, and Elsa heard her father calling for Kai, the healer, to take Queen Idun away somewhere._

_The princess sat in her room anxiously, waiting for news. '_Was the baby killing her_?' Elsa asked herself, '_Was mama going to be okay_?'_

_She shook her head, '_Everything's going to be fine_...'_

_Elsa noticed the frost coming from her feet as she paced around her room. **(A/N: In 'Frozen', Elsa was pacing when she was n her castle repeating "Conceal, Don't feel!", I thought this might be a comfort thing for her.)**_

_"What..." she traced her fingers against the ice, "Frost..." then l__ooked at her hand, thinking outloud, "I wonder..."_

_She waved her hand over the floor and created a small snowman. She giggled to herself._

_Suddenly, the King came into the room._

_"Papa!" the three-year-old exclaimed, "look what I can do!" she created a snowflake from nothing._

_He chuckled, "What an amazing gift!" he picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap, "You must be very special for the Man in the Moon to give it to you!"_

_"The Man in the Moon?" she asked, perplexed, "Who is he? How did he get in there? Do we need to save him?" _

_She was genuinely worried for this man._

_Adgar just chuckled, "No, Elsa, he is a very special man who is in charge of the Guardians!" he tickled her stomach._

_"You mean St. Nicholas, and the Easter Bunny!" she perked up, excited, "and the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman!"_

_"Yes, but that is a story for another time!" he tickled her again, then set her down in front of him, "do you want to meet your new baby sister?"_

_He guided the princess to the room where the crib was, and Elsa peered in. In there, sat a baby with large teal eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair._

_"Hello, baby Anna!" Elsa cooed, "I'm your big sister!"_

_She looked up at her father._

_"She's perfect! We're going to be bestfriends forever!"_

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at her hands, and starred out the window, where Gerda was forcing Anna into warmer clothes.<p>

"I don't need them!" she protested, "the cold never bothers me! I'm a freak-of-nature!"

The crown princess remembered the song she would sing to Anna when she was younger, and hummed it silently.

_Hello, little baby,_

_You're a princess just like me,_

_Betcha thinking, maybe, that's a pretty cool thing to be!_

_But soon, you'll see that everyone,_

_Expects alot from you,_

_They say that there a things,_

_A princess, should, and shouldn't, do,_

_But you and me - we,_

_We know better_

That was true - it was the first thing Elsa remembered about being a princess.

_You and me - we know better_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The song Elsa sings actually exists, it's the first verse from 'We Know Better', a deleted song that was going to be in Frozen, but was deleted. Also, if you're wondering why Elsa and Anna's names are Elisabeth and Adrianna, it's because their names in the movie don't sound old-timey, or regal enough, in my opinion, so I lengthened them. It will most likely be hardly brought up, but thought I'd mention it now._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_688 words_

_**8th of October, 1809**_

* * *

><p>The autumn leaves danced over the soft breeze in different shades of brown and orange. The leaves so stiff that they seemed like they could shatter in the palm of your hand, and crumble. Elsa finished her song, and then waited for Anna to leave the yard, so she could leave. She created the usual escape-slide out of her room from the window, and slipped out under the bridge leading to town. She ran along the underside and met Jack, just by the edge of town.<p>

"What took you so long?" was the first thing he said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna was around." It was then she noticed the box next to him.

Jack caught her eye, "Oh, this?" he waved his hand over it, "this is just for Emma - she's sick and she wants to collect things from outside." he shook his head, "She's weird like that."

"Can I help?" she sat next to him.

He chocked slightly, "Oh, no, it's too _un-princessly_ for you, snowflake."

"_Snowflake_?" she scowled, "why snowflake?"

"Well..." he said sarcastically, mocking thought, "let's see... your hair is almost white, like _snow_... you're, like, super pale, even for a _Scandinavian country,_ you're freakishly pale..."

"Okay, you win."

She inched closer to him, and picked up a leaf from the opposite side of him, "how about this?"

"Whatever," he stood up, "I don't really think she'll notice."

Elsa looked down, and took a breath, before looking up, "I don't want to be queen."

He stopped, and looked back at her, "Why not?"

"Because... it's complicated..." she coughed, "I'm not sure... I don't think I'll be a good one."

"You'll be a great one!" he exclaimed, "I mean, you're serious enough!"

She smiled slightly, "My dad used to tell me this story, about these... people... who look after children... and no matter how much they didn't want to do it, they would always realise that it's what's best."

"But you're not a fairytale," Jack said, "come on, what is this? The Easter Bunny? _Santa Claus_?" he chuckled, "very unlikely."

"How do you know? One day _you_ might become a story, Jackson Overland," she scolded, "Who are you to judge about what's true and what's not? You just have to _believe_."

"Come on, snowflake," he laughed, "be serious here, _they don't exist_."

"_Be serious here, snowball,_" she mocked, "If you heard people saying things about you, would you want to come out and prove them wrong?"

"Must be lonely," he said, "If no one could hear you."

"You never know, maybe the rustling of the wind, the snowfall coming down, the frost on your window - maybe it's all the Guardians."

He turned around and picked up a stick, and waved it around abit, "Look, I'm a Guardian!" he said in a gruff voice.

"It's not nice to poke fun."

"You're fifteen, Elsa" he crouched down next to her, "You hardly have enough time left, seeing as you're crowned when you're, what? Twenty?"

"Twenty-one, if everything goes to plan - otherwise Anna would have to take over."

He chuckled, "I've seen your sister, if she becomes _Queen Adrianna Schleswich-Glückspurg,_ we're all completely and utterly - to put it lightly - screwed."

"Come on," she protested, "That's my sister you're talking about! Have a little faith!"

"No, I will not sleep well until I know that there is zero chance Princess Anna will rule the kingdom," he said, "Pinky-promise to me, you'll keep yourself safe..." he chocked, "for the sake of the kingdom."

She rolled her eyes, but agreed, "Pinky-promise... nice to know you think I'll be able to look after myself!"

"Woah!" he sarcast (_**A/n: This isn't actually a word, but**** whatever**_) "Did you just use _sarcasm_?"

"Yeah... is there a problem?" she said innocently.

He feinted shock, then tears, "I'm so proud!"

"Wow..." was all she could say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_1, 117 words_

_**21st of December, 1809**_

* * *

><p>The door to Elsa's room opened slightly and the head of the King peered around the wood.<p>

"Elsa?" he phrased as a question.

Elsa sat up in bed, pen in hand. She slammed the cover to the book she was writing in shut.

"What are you writing?" he asked, stepping in, slowly.

_"He's scared of me..." _Elsa thought inside her head, but aloud she said, "Nothing."

He sat up straighter, in his king stance. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he didn't care, and he only mumbled a slight, "Hmmphf" in response.

Elsa looked down, when Adgar finally spoke.

"Happy Birthday," he said, "I.. uh..." he shuffled awkwardly.

Gerda came in, holding a small cake. It was completely blue with '_Elisabeth_' scrawled on the top in white icing hastily.

"Gerda made this," Adgar stood up, "Try not to..." he waved his hand over the surface.

She stood up, finally asking him about what she had been thinking.

"Can't I ask for the trolls to stop the magic?"

"No." he said gruffly.

"Why not?" she asked, "You took Anna to them..."

"Because..."

"_Oh_..." she snarled, "I get it. The princess Adrianna Bethan Schleswich-Glückspurg is _ten times_ more important than me, because I am more likely to _doom myself_ -"_  
><em>

"Elsa!" he yelled, "We had no choice, the trolls are beings of their own... they have been known to have evil tendencies..."

"They were fine!"

"ELSA, THE CONVERSATION IS OVER!" he yelled, and marched out. Gerda followed him after a weak smile towards Elsa.

She reduced herself into a ball and cried into her skirt. She looked up at the coat hanging from her closet, and decided to leave.

* * *

><p>She saw Jack hanging from a branch with some of Emma's friends. Elsa waved her arm, trying to catch his attention. He quickly ran up the hill.<p>

"Need to go..."

She leaned against the wall of his house.

"What's up?" he asked her, "You look like... you've been crying..."

"That's because I was... I'm sick of Papa. He used to be... different..."

"Maybe he's stressed," Jack suggested, "He is the King."

"Maybe... but he shouldn't be so angry at me..."

Jack sat closer awkwardly before mumbling, "_and on your birthday too_..."

Her head shot up, "What did you say?"

"On your birthday. I... looked it up. It's your birthday _today_."

She frowned, "It's so strange, you know my birthday, but I don't know yours -"

"June 22nd," he cut over her, "1795"

She chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, frowning.

"Your birthday, it's on the Winter Solstice in the Southern Hemisphere," she started.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I know."

"Mine is on the Winter Solstice in the Northern Hemisphere - here."

"Oh."

She looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Uh... let's see... what cheers me up?" he thought aloud, "Music! Okay, how about writing a song?"

"You write music?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, then started singing -

_Oh me oh my, how did this come to be?_

_I shouldn't be with you I should be with me_

_So I'm kissing a stranger, sleeping by an empty shell_

_I use his skin for mine and roll over, and hug myself_

_This situation, could it be more unpleasant?_

_Like politely eating stale cake, or pretending to like a terrible present_

_There's nobody I know better, but there's a certain mystery_

_I want to duplicate myself and fall in love with me_

_I like all the things that I like, I know all the things that I know_

_I do what I wanna do and have conversations that I can relate to_

_Like the frog nobody wanted to kiss_

_I'm sitting pretty with an ungranted wish so_

_I'm lighting candles for myself, for myself_

_There's nobody I know better, but there's a certain mystery_

_I want to duplicate myself, and fall in love with me_

_Oh me oh my, how did this come to be?_

_So I'm kissing a stranger!_

_There's nobody I know better, but there's a certain mystery_

_I want to duplicate myself, and fall in love with me._

"You're good..." she muttered.

He sat down next to her again, "How about writing a song?"

"Um..." she pulled her notebook out of her satchel, "I have... a few songs..."

"Can I hear one?"

"But I can't-"

"_P-wease_?"

Elsa stood up nervously with the book in hand.

_This is the story_

_Of a bird with no wings_  
><em>But certain that it can fly<em>  
><em>Sailing on love<em>  
><em>Into the head winds<em>  
><em>Forcing it's way by and by<em>

_If only we were_  
><em>As strong as this bird<em>  
><em>Our spirit would never die<em>

_What do we name it_  
><em>Hope is the right word<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Hope is a bird (hope)_  
><em>Flies higher than others<em>  
><em>And keeps all our dreams alive<em>  
><em>Free of all doubt<em>  
><em>Perfectly fearless<em>  
><em>Fed by its will to survive<em>

_Imagine ourselves_  
><em>Becoming this bird<em>  
><em>We can when we dare to try<em>  
><em>And see ourselves flying<em>  
><em>Over the mountain<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Only hope can light the way_  
><em>Only hope can heal the heart<em>  
><em>Only hope can keep the clouds<em>  
><em>From hiding the moon and the stars<em>

_If only we were_  
><em>As strong as this bird<em>  
><em>Our spirit would never die<em>

_What do we name it_  
><em>Only one word<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird<em>  
><em>In the sky<em>

_Only hope can light the way_  
><em>Only hope can heal the heart<em>  
><em>Only hope can keep the clouds<em>  
><em>From hiding the moon and the stars<em>

_This was a story_  
><em>Of a bird without wings<em>  
><em>And rose above everything<em>  
><em>Never was giving up hope.<em>

He grinned, "You can so sing - you told me you couldn't!"

She sat down, "My mother would tell me the story of the bird without wings, I just... translated it into song..."

"You're a little flat." he said bluntly.

She frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Don't they teach you anything in that castle?"

"They do!" she protested, "I just don't know what it means!"

"Tell you what," he replied, "I play alot of instruments - I get bored - I'll teach you something some day."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>SONGS<strong>_

**JACK****: _'Kissing Mirrors' by Bears and Dolls_**

_**ELSA: 'Hope' by Idina Menzel  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE<em>_:_**

**I DON'T THINK IDINA MENZEL IS FLAT, IT"S JUST JACK IS REALLY ABIT OF A JERK IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

_EtharahxBennica_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_517 words_

**_1 January, 1810_**

* * *

><p>Elsa hated her family evenings.<p>

Though they were rare, it was really hard not to feel guilty when she looked up at Anna across the table from her. The red-head stared at Elsa, trying to catch her eye, before finally saying loudly and sarcastically, "To what do I owe the pleasure, seeing the future Queen in person?"

She stared down at her food, not answering her younger sister's question.

"You missed my birthday." the younger one said bluntly, "I'm _thirteen_ now."

She snapped her fingers in front of Elsa's face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Adrianna!" their mother scolded, "Your sister is only down here for dinner, she will go up as soon as she finished, _isn't that right, Elsa_?"

The blonde mumbled something inaudible, before getting up out of her seat.

"Elsa," the King said, "Are you not going to finish your dinner?"

She shook her head fiercely, and wandered up to her bedroom sadly.

She heard Anna get out of her seat.

"Elsa, wait!" she cried, racing after her older sister, "I didn't mean it! Please!"

Elsa slammed the door in her sister's face, and slid down it. Ice coated the room, snowflake patterns trailing up the walls. She could hear Anna on the other side of the door.

"Elsa!" she knocked on the door, then started singing through it directly meant for Elsa herself.

_I will be the answer_  
><em>At the end of the line<em>  
><em>I will be there for you<em>  
><em>While you take the time<em>  
><em>In the burning of uncertainty<em>  
><em>I will be your solid ground<em>  
><em>I will hold the balance<em>  
><em>If you can't look down<em>

Elsa mouthed along silently to her sister's song along with the red-head's singing.

_If it takes my whole life_  
><em>I won't break, I won't bend<em>  
><em>It will all be worth it<em>  
><em>Worth it in the end<em>  
><em>Cause I can only tell you what I know<em>  
><em>That I need you in my life<em>  
><em>When the stars have all gone out<em>  
><em>You'll still be burning so bright<em>

_Cast me gently_  
><em>Into morning<em>  
><em>For the night has been unkind<em>  
><em>Take me to a<em>  
><em>Place so holy<em>  
><em>That I can wash this from my mind<em>  
><em>The memory of choosing not to fight<em>

_If it takes my whole life_  
><em>I won't break, I won't bend<em>  
><em>It will all be worth it<em>  
><em>Worth it in the end<em>  
><em>'Cause I can only tell you what I know<em>  
><em>That I need you in my life<em>  
><em>When the stars have all burned out<em>  
><em>You'll still be burning so bright<em>

_Cast me gently_  
><em>Into morning<em>  
><em>For the night has been unkind<em>

She heard her sister get up and move away from the door.

"I... I guess..." her voice broke, "You're not worth it." she finished defiantly.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>SONG:<strong>_

**_"Answer" by Sarah McLachlan_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE<em>:**

_**Sorry for the late update! I'm just... really bad at keeping track of the days. Also, writer's block. But hey! Here's a sisterly (ish...) chapter for you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_152 words_

**_3rd of March, 1810_**

* * *

><p>Jack covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning red in embarrassment. He stared at Elsa, mortified, as she sat there giggling with her right hand covering her mouth.<p>

"Oh my Skadi!" she yelped, "That was hilarious!"

"_H_e_y_!" his voice squeaked, "_No_t f_u_nn_y_!"

"It is too!" she giggled, "You just don't realise!"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You're so annoying sometimes."

"Okay then, Overland, it's not funny," she looked him dead in the eye.

"Thank you," he huffed graciously.

She burst out laughing, not bothering to hide it this time.

"You're _so_ nice to me..."

"I _know_, right?"

He huffed. He was never going to get a break from now on, and he told her that.

"Actually, you are constantly getting breaks," she giggled.

"Oh... shut up!"


	8. Chapter 8

__**Chapter Eight**__

_698 words_

**_10th of April, 1810_**

* * *

><p>Spring was finally beginning to actually appear evident in Arendelle, with the everyday change between cold to hot to humid quite frequently, while the sky was cloudless everyday with the flowers blooming and the beginning of the end of schooling for a certain Jackson Overland.<p>

He walked down the footpath, revealing the front yard of his old house fronting a lake and surrounding by trees with red-tips on the end of the trees with the richly dark bark. He took a moment to appreciate just how wonderful the scenery around the place was. The fjord tops were capped with thick blankets of snow. Yellow flowers dotted all over the area. Jack slung his badly-stitched bag onto the chair on the front patio of his own house. The chair was, previously, badly damaged, until his mother found an old blanket with the most gorgeous rosemaling print on the front almost in tatters. She combined the two of them to an attractive result; a lovely patio chair where Jack spent many hours just looking over the clear water of the small lake, just five metres away from him. On a day like today, the water was clear with a perfect reflection over the water. Emma, his sister, would be coming home soon, and he did not want to be here when she did.

Emma Overland was probably the most exuberant person on the planet, currently alive today. Her hobbies included things such as: annoying Jack, stalking Jack, attempting to hook Jack up with people, and many other things, but her main hobbies included her older brother.

Not even she could ruin Jack's move. He, himself, was feeling immensely superabundant, mainly because a.) Elsa had promised to meet him today, and b.) he no longer had to trek through water up to his ankles, streaming into the shoes he was forced to wear.

He opened the door with the carved ornament consisting of floral motifs, to see his mother at the counter of the kitchen. When her face met the grinning, beaming face of her son, she couldn't help but smile to. He met his mother and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek, before sitting on the stool in front of her. He quickly eyed the pound cake on the counter before she smiled kindly and gestured for him to have some.

He took large mouthfuls of cake in an attempt to finish it quickly so he could leave. His mother, noticing his odd behaviour, stared at him suspiciously before reaching a final verdict on the matter.

"So, Jack," she started calmly and casually, "who's the girl?"

Jack almost choked on his cake, and resulted in having a cantankerous fit of coughing.

"_What_?" he exclaimed, "You know about _her_?"

Her face split into a warm smile that reached her russet-brown eyes. She grinned such a grin that mimicked her son's, "I do now."

"I... uh..." he coughed awkwardly, "I met her when she was running away, and I... sort of... forgot to mention that the crown princess of Arendelle was my friend... and... ugh..."

"What!?" she exclaimed, cutting her son off abruptly.

His eyes distend, "You mean... you didn't... _oh_..."

"_The crown princess_, is your friend?"

"Well... yeah... uh... oops?"

Ragnhild repostured herself in such a way to look more relaxed, and curled her lips.

"Would she mind... uh... coming to dinner?"

"Um..." he managed, taken aback by his mother's question, "I... can ask her?"

"Okay, then... if she's coming to dinner, than... wear shoes... yes... make sure you wear shoes," she muttered the last phrase, "Best not to look unkempt around any lady..."

"_Mor_," he complained, "She's known me for a year, and I've never worn shoes!"

"A _year_?"

He bit his lip in discomfort. He knew he'd said too much, and he knew his mother would make him say a lot more.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ragnhild<span>**: pronounced _ra-dong-in-ill_

**Mor**: Norwegian word for _mother_ or _mum_

**Rosemalling:** a Scandinavian-based design of floral patterns; you can find these in _Frozen_, from Anna's corset to the furniture

_EtharahxBennica_


End file.
